The invention relates to a clutch disk for a motor vehicle friction clutch and, in particular, a clutch disk with a load torsional vibration damper designed for load running and an idling torsional vibration damper designed for idle running.
A clutch disk for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4 700 822, on whose hub, which is to be coupled to the gear input shaft, there are rotatably mounted two lateral disks of a load vibration damper designed for load running, the lateral disks being axially spaced from one another and being rigidly connected to one another by rivets. A hub disk which is connected with limited rotational play but otherwise non-rotatably to the hub via teeth is arranged axially between the two lateral disks, one lateral disk at the same time carrying the clutch friction linings. Load springs designed for load running couple the lateral disks forming the input part of the load damper torsionally elastically to the hub disk forming the output part of the load damper. Radially between the region of arrangement of the load springs and the hub, axially between one of the lateral disks and the hub disk, there is arranged an idling torsional vibration damper which is designed for idle running and in turn comprises two lateral disks non-rotatably connected to one another and a hub disk which is arranged between the lateral disks and is coupled torsionally elastically to the lateral disks via idling springs designed for idle running. The lateral disks as well as the hub disk of the idling damper consist of plastics material. The lateral disks are non-rotatably connected to one another and to the hub disk of the load damper by a peg-type joint. They form the input components of the idling damper of which the output component is formed by the hub disk resting non-rotatably on teeth of the hub. One of the lateral disks of the idling damper rests with frictional contact on the adjacent lateral disk of the load damper and forms a friction element of a load friction device which is designed for load running and of which the Belleville spring washer provides the axial pressing force. The hub disk of the idling damper, on the one hand, rests on an axial shoulder of the hub and, on the other hand, is provided with a tubular projection of which the axial end face also rests on said lateral disk of the load damper. A corrugated spring which is arranged on the side of the hub disk axially removed from the idling damper and is fixed between an axial shoulder of the hub and the other of the two lateral disks of the load damper tensions the end face of the tubular projection of the hub disk of the idling damper in order to produce basic friction against said first lateral disk of the load damper. The idling damper of the known clutch disk consists of comparatively many individual parts which necessitate some assembly costs.
A further clutch disk is known from DE-A-36 16 163, of which the idling damper designed for idle running is again arranged radially between the arrangement region of load springs and the hub of the clutch disk on the one hand and one of the lateral disks and the hub disk of the load damper connected to the hub via teeth on the other hand. The idling damper has an integral input part which is produced from plastics material, contains springs designed for idle running in a plurality of pockets and is non-rotatably connected to the hub disk via projections which engage in openings in the hub disk. Axially between the input part and the hub disk of the load damper there is arranged an output part, produced from sheet metal, of the idling damper which is non-rotatably connected to the hub via the teeth of the hub and has projections which engage into the pockets peripherally on both sides of each idling spring and couple the output part torsionally elastically to the input part. The pockets of the input part are limited in the peripheral direction by end faces which co-operate with the front ends of the idling springs designed as helical springs. Pocket extensions into which the projections of the output part escape during a relative rotation of input part and output part adjoin the end faces. The input part rests with a plane face on the adjacent lateral disk of the load damper and at the same time forms a friction element of a friction device which is designed for load running and of which the axially acting spring is arranged between the hub disk and the other lateral disk of the load damper. With this clutch disk, additional friction rings are required for producing idling or basic friction. As the components of the idling damper are slack, problems can arise during assembly.
The invention now is to provide a clutch disk for a motor vehicle friction clutch which can be produced economically and can be assembled easily with a small number of components in its idling damper.